


Like-Like

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I call 'em like I see 'em.  There's a lot of potential there, but what happens is up to you and her."</p>
<p>"But it's <i>Cupcake</i>!  She's my friend!"</p>
<p>Another brilliant red feather joined the first.  "You say that like it's a bad thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like-Like

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another RotG Kink Meme fill. All the plot bunnies breed there.

Jamie waited expectantly for the answer, the backs of his heels drumming against the stool he was perched on. Cupid pulled a wing around to inspect it, plucking a stray feather free and putting it aside. "Look, I call 'em like I see 'em. There's a lot of potential there, but what happens is up to you and her."

"But it's _Cupcake_! She's my friend!"

Another brilliant red feather joined the first. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

But it was, because it was Cupcake! Cupcake who was always willing to run off with Jamie to hunt for creatures in Jack's pond, and who'd lend him the books on chubichabras her brothers had bought before they got all lame and stopped believing in stuff, and who ran around in big combat boots and a tutu, and who was absolutely sure that Jamie really had seen a gremlin in his basement. Cupcake was _Cupcake_. She wasn't a _girl_ -

Jamie dismissed that thought quickly, because 1) Cupcake obviously was a girl and 2) Cupcake would have stopped talking to Jamie for at _least_ a week if she'd known he'd thought that for for even a moment.

Cupcake was always very careful about her strength, and resorted to her fists only when she needed to. She was a big, strong girl and she _knew_ it.

That was one of the things he really liked about Cupcake (right after her ability to take notes of whatever they spotted, and right before those big boots that were perfect for hiking through the woods).

And she never, ever made fun of anything he believed in, because she believed too. Jamie could tell just by the look in her eye, which was way different than the looks other kids would give him when they were just _saying_ they believed.

She was his best friend. You couldn't be best friends with a girl you _like_ -liked! It was just... unnatural. Girls you _like_ -like got all giggly and stupid, and Cupcake was just way too practical (even if she did love all things horsey and had a disturbing obsession with the color pink) for that. She was the one who made sure they had sandwiches and bottles of water before they went hunting for the things that infested the woods, and always brought a flashlight, and-

And she'd _kissed_ Jamie. And Jamie hadn't minded at all. And he kinda wanted her to kiss him again.

_Not_ best friend stuff, of that he was absolutely certain.

Jack had tried to be helpful, but some instinct told Jamie that what Jack knew about girls probably couldn't fill up a notecard. But Jack _did_ know how to get in touch with Cupid, which was supposed to be way more helpful. Only it really wasn't, because Cupid just looked at Jamie from behind those stupid looking shades and grinned like he was _proud_ of himself.

Honestly? Jamie kinda wanted to give Cupid a kick. Smug jerk.

"Okay, you want some advice? _Don't worry about it so much._ You know you like her, you know she likes you, neither of you are from warring families that'll end in everyone killing each other in a great big war, so just go with it." Cupid picked up the feathers, twirling them between his fingers. "Humans. Always gotta make it so complicated."

"But what do I _do_?" Jamie practically wailed.

Cupid reached over and tucked the scarlet feathers into one of Jamie's hands. "Not my department."


End file.
